


A Feeling NSFW

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: kamisama hajimemashita
Genre: M/M, cute kid, dogs not there?, smex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Kirihito x Yatori x KikuichiJessika, Jasei (Thor and Loki)Possibly others too, but the three-some is the main focus hereLook at top of ficPlus, it's basically a reincarnation fic (which I might continue)All chars belong to Kamisama Hajimemashita, except Jessika, Jasei, Thor and Loki!





	A Feeling NSFW

Kirihito chuckled as the redhead he'd taken in ran up to him. The nineteen year old smiled at the twelve year old, then looked at the twenty year old redhead with them. The older one was Jessika, and the younger one was Jasei. "Kirihito, Kirihito! Where is Kiku?" Jasei asked, squealing when she was lifted up. "I am right here." a voice chuckled, and she knocked away the odd mask the other human boy wore, though himself having said he didn't even know why he did. Jasei tilted her head as she looked at him, into his pretty eyes, then spoke. "Kiku, Kiku! Who's this Yatori guy?" Kiku chuckled, saying "He's a model that's really well known right now." He didn't mention the odd twinge he felt upon thinking of the fluffy haired male...Nor did he know that Kirihito got that exact same twinge.  
  
Shaking his head, Kikuichi smiled as he lifted Jasei up, twirling about then setting her back down so that he could retrieve his mask. This time, Kiku only held it in his hands, and stared at it.  
/small skip/  
The three older ones had decided to take Jasei to a local event, at which Yatori was supposed to be appearing. They weren't sure of their own motives, really, but as Jasei herself had said she wanted to go, there they had their excuse. Kiku held her left hand, Kiri her right, and Jessika walked steadily behind. They reached the area, and Jasei suddenly took off ahead, eliciting shouts from the two older males as they rushed after her. They heard her "Eek!" and together, with Jessika, rushed forward to find her with Yatori himself.  
  
"Watch where you're going..." he hissed, and when Kiku cleared his throat the model looked up. "I'm not taking interviews, or giving autographs." the model said swiftly. Kiku shook his head, glancing at Kiri and Jessika, as the model strode off. Jessika helped up Jasei, who sniffled "Yatori-san isn't nice..." Kiku lifted her, carrying her during all the walking they had to do, then when it came to the mini show and autograph signing, he was able to sit her down. They watched in awe, it seemed, but Jasei only sniffled. When it came time for the signings, Kiri turned to Jasei. "I know he was kind of rude, but you should try and get one." Kiri said. Jasei pouted, then huffed and nodded.  
  
Kiri, Kiku, and Jessika smiled as they hurried her over to the forming line. When it came their turn, Jasei sniffled and scuffed a shoe. Yatori seemed to take notice of her bleeding knee, because he motioned someone over and whispered for a bandage and Neasparin. The model motioned Jasei around the table, gently putting the ointment covered bandage on the scrape, after wiping away the blood with a moist towelette. Yatori said "I'm sorry about before..." then signed an autograph for her. Jasei looked at it, wide eyed, then closed her eyes and grinned. "Thank you, Yatori sama!" she squealed, planting a kiss on his cheek. He flushed, pushing her back. "Yeah, yeah...G...Go on, get going." he said, scowling and trying to hide his face.  
  
Jasei blinked, nearly whimpering again, then noticed he tried to hide his face, and so she giggled and skipped off. They continued on through the event, but at the end of it Kiku and Kiri got the twinge again... Approaching Yatori, they asked "Where are you staying?" Yatori eyed them, then saw the two gals and looked down. "A hotel...You...You can come see, if you want..." They followed him back to his hotel room, and Kiri told Jessika to take Jasei to the pool or look around a bit. He and Kiku, meanwhile, slipped inside Tori's room. The bird like model was caught off guard when Kiri spoke his name in a hungry way. "W-What? I need to go shower!" Tori growled. Kiku chuckled, saying "You can do that later." Tori shook his head, saying "I am all gross and sticky with sweat!" Kiku only chuckled again, and eyed up Kiri as he stalked towards Tori...  
  
The model uttered a very un manly squeak, backing up then yelping when he tripped into the bed. He looked up at Kiri nervously, gasping when the black haired male pushed a hand under his shirt. "What are you doing?!" Tori hissed, and Kiri nuzzled him. "We like you, and want to show you how much..." Kiri said, before biting him and causing a wince. Kiri was surprised Tori made no sound, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He began to work Tori with his hands, distracting from the fact Kiku was disrobing...  
  
|Moments later, Tori let out a rather loud shrieking yelp, shaking a little, when a mildly larger than average cock pushed into his entrance, as while he was distracted his pants were also able to be removed without much notice. He whimpered a bit, soon moaning and bucking back against it however. Kiku groaned at the hot tightness, and smirked over a shoulder at Kiri. Kiri huffed, and lavished attention on the model's swollen cock now. "A-Ah...What are your names?" Tori panted, and Kiri said "Kirihito and Kikuichi." Kiku thrust in and out, and Tori moaned "Kiku...ichi- dono, a-ah!" then gasped. "Ah! Master, Akura-Ou!" He covered his mouth, saying "W... What? That's not even a name... It sounds like the name of a demon!" Kiri chuckled, saying "It's alright. Kiku and I have been saying weird things like that for a while now, too. I do like the master thing though~" A glance at Kiku confirmed he'd liked being called Dono. Kiku soon brought himself and Tori to climax, and while they allowed Tori to rest a bit| they put on a show for him, of kissing each other.  
  
Tori flushed, panting a bit as he watched them. When he seemed rested enough, Kiri raised Tori's hips, the model's toes curling slightly as he whimpered a bit, unable to help it. He moaned and shuddered as Kiri slid in... (Fade) -sowwy- (Unfade) Tori snuggled up between the two males, Kiku having then done Kiri as Kiri did Tori.  
  
End

**Author's Note:**

> moved...
> 
> the smex is basically what’s known as Fade to black on CS  
> in other words, i didn’t actually write it out


End file.
